


Lopussa hukut siniseen

by Vivacious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Maailmanloppu
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ei koskaan ollut uskonut sen tapahtuvan tällä tapaa. Luoti rintakehään, verta kokolattiamatolla. Makaaberin violetti kaulakoru henkitorven yllä. Märältä katolta liukastuva askel tai kenties suonissa polttavaa myrkkyä, vahvempaa kuin seitsemänprosenttinen. Ne ovat vaihtoehtoja, joita Sherlock oli harkinnut, jopa syleillyt.</p><p>Nyt hän katsoo taivaalle ja toivoo ettei olisi deletoinut kaikkea astronomiaan liittyvää.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lopussa hukut siniseen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In the End You Drown in Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187472) by [Vivacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious)



> Julkaistu ensi kertaa 26.10.2014 lahjaksi Harhailijalle.

_My eyes feel like I’m asleep_   
_stuck inside an empty dream._   
_Question if this is even real_   
_a cliché way for me to feel._   
_Unfinished messages to send_   
_I told you I never want to end._

_  
– More Than Friends, Gabrielle Aplin_

  
  
  
Taivaan läpi kulkee punaisia juovia, hehkuvan keltaisia pisteitä vasten mustaa kanvaasia. Kuin paraskin Van Goghin maalaus. Se on kaunista huolimatta maanpinnalla olevasta sekasorrosta. Alhaalla ihmisiä vaeltaa eksyneinä ympäriinsä ja useimpien katse on suunnattu ylöspäin. Tämä maalaus vangitsee kriittisimmänkin katseen. Liikenne on jumissa, autoja on hylätty ympäri kaupunkia, kauppakasseja tiputettu pimeille jalkakäytäville. Kuuluu nyyhkintää, taivaan lailla kipinöivää raivoa ja kuiskattuja lohdutuksia.  _Rakastan sinua, rakastan sinua._  
  
Sherlock katsoo tätä kaikkea sälekaihtimien lävitse. Viulu roikkuu hänen sormissaan, välillä hän vetää esiin vaimean nuotin tärisevällä kädellään. Asunto on liian hiljainen nyt, kun rouva Hudson on lähtenyt sisarensa luokse ja tv hiljennyt yhteyksien katketessa.  _Rouva Hudsonko lähtisi Baker Streetiltä? Englanti kaatuisi._  Niin Sherlock kerran totesi. Hän ei olisi tahtonut olla oikeassa.   
  
Mycroft oli soittanut kaksi tuntia aiemmin ääni käheänä ja ehdottanut bunkkeriin lähtöä heidän vanhempiensa kanssa.  _Ota Watsonit mukaasi. Tämä on ainut mahdollisuus, ymmärrätkö pikkuveli?_  Sherlock oli vastannut kuolevansa mieluummin kotona. Mycroftin ääni oli särähtänyt hyvästien kohdalla Sherlockin tuijottaessa aina vain värikkäämmäksi muuttuvaa taivasta mitään näkemättömin silmin.  Ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin hän oli tuntenut halua halata isoveljeään niin kuin silloin aikoinaan kaiken vielä ollessa yksinkertaista. Mycroftille oli aina ollut helppoa lyödä luuri korvaan, mutta sillä kertaa... sillä vihoviimeisellä kerralla Sherlock ei ollut pystynyt siihen. Hän oli vain painanut päälle kaiuttimen ja asettanut puhelimensa pöydälle. Kesti kolme minuuttia hiljaisuutta ennen tuuttauksen alkamista.  _Hyvästi, Mycroft._  
  
Sherlockin oli ollut pakko kaivaa esiin viulunsa taistellakseen hiljaisuuden painoa vastaan. Mutta sen tuoma lohtu on kovin häilyväinen sointujen kuollessa liian aikaisin lämpimänä väreilevään ilmaan.   
  
Ei enää kauaa.  
  
Ei enää kauaa.  
  
Sherlock ei koskaan ollut uskonut sen tapahtuvan tällä tapaa. Luoti rintakehään, verta kokolattiamatolla. Makaaberin violetti kaulakoru henkitorven yllä. Märältä katolta liukastuva askel tai kenties suonissa polttavaa myrkkyä, vahvempaa kuin seitsemänprosenttinen. Ne ovat vaihtoehtoja, joita Sherlock oli harkinnut, jopa syleillyt.  
  
Nyt hän katsoo taivaalle ja toivoo ettei olisi deletoinut kaikkea astronomiaan liittyvää. Toisaalta, paljonpa lohtua se tieto enää toisi.   
  
( _”Mutta se on aurinkokunta!”  
  
Viime vuosina Sherlock ei ollut uskonut kuolevansa yksin._ )  
  
Hän on niin syvällä päänsä sisällä, ettei huomaa vierastaan ennen kuin tämä tarttuu hänen ranteeseensa ja irrottaa viulun hänen väljästä otteestaan. Sherlock säpsähtää lämpimien sormien otteessa.   
  
”Hei.”  
  
Sherlock nielaisee. ”Sinä tulit.”  
  
John päästää pienen, vaivaantuneen naurahduksen. ”Mitä oikein odotit?”  
  
John irrottaa otteensa ja asettaa viulun koteloonsa. Se tulee pirstoutumaan lähes samaan aikaan kuin heidän luunsakin, mutta John käsittelee sitä yhä hellästi ja sulkee kiiltävän puun suojaan tumman sametin keskelle. Sherlockin ihoa kihelmöi yhä, vielä hän on  _elossa, elossa ja sentimentaalinen_ , ja jossain ulkopuolella taivaalta sataa alas tähtipölyä. Varmasti.  
  
Sherlock kohauttaa harteitaan. ”Onko vielä jotain odottamisen arvoista?” hän kysyy näennäisen kevyesti.   
  
”Sinua pelottaa”, John toteaa ja nojaa ikkunalautaa vasten hänen vieressään. Johnin takin hartiat on kuorrutettu harmailla laastin palasilla. Ne olivat sataneet hänen ylleen ensimmäisten meteoriitin palojen osuessa rakennuksiin joiden vierestä tämä käveli. Kenties. Sherlock ei halua tuhlata aikaa päättelyihin (jotain mitä hän ei koskaan uskonut ajattelevansa).   
  
”Ja sinuako ei? Urhea sotilas. Oletko muka vain valmis...”  
  
”Minua pelotti vain etten ehtisi tänne ajoissa”, John vastaa. ”Ettet haluaisi minua tänne.”  
  
Sherlock kohtaa hänen katseensa epäuskoisesti. Hänen otsansa kurtistuu. ”Sinä et sanoisi noin”, hän mumisee. ”John. Sinä et...”  
  
John katsoo häneen vakavana. ”Enkö? Mitä sinä sitten tahtoisit minun sanovan?”  
  
Sherlock puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin ja sulkee silmänsä. ”En tiedä”, hän valehtelee. Johnin käsi laskeutuu hänen hartialleen.   
  
”Ei mene enää kauaa. Kuulitko tuon rysähdyksen?”  
  
”Tietenkin kuulin”, Sherlock vastaa kireällä äänellä. Johnin käsi alkaa sivellä pehmeitä kaaria hänen kauluksensa ylle.  
  
”Joten... mitä sinä haluat minun sanovan? Mitä sinä kadut ettet itse sanonut? Lupaan ettei meidän tarvitse puhua näistä asioista huomenna”, John lisää leikillisellä äänellä. Valo lankeaa hänen kasvoilleen pehmeinä pisaroina. Hermot Sherlockin sormenpäissä kihisevät.  
  
”Huomista ei ole tulossa”, Sherlock huomauttaa. Hän nojautuu hieman lähemmäs Johnia, tämän lämmintä kättä. Hän mittasi tämän pulssin palattuaan karkotuksestaan, eikä tiennyt oliko se koholla pidätellystä raivosta ( _et aikonut palata_ ) vai jostakin muusta tunteesta.   
  
”Juuri niin”, John sanoo. Hänen äänensä on takkatulta, syrjäkujilla kylki kylkeä vasten valvottuja öitä. Se lähettää väreitä alas pitkin Sherlockin selkää. Olisi niin helppoa seurata Johnin ehdotusta ja antaa tukahdutettujen sanojen räiskyä ilmaan. Mutta...  
  
”Mutta sinä et ole siinä oikeasti.”  
  
Johnin käsi pysähtyy. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Jos minä avaan silmäni. Todella avaan ne…” Sherlock nielaisee. ”Sinä et enää ole siinä.”  
  
Johnin sormet puristuvat nyrkkiin ja aukeavat sitten yksi kerrallaan. Kuin terälehdet. Kerran eräiden epäonnistuneiden treffiensä jälkeen John antoi Sherlockille kukkia.  _Sinä teet niillä enemmän kuin minä. Sytytä vaikka tuleen koko puska jos haluat._  John ei varmastikaan ollut tiennyt mitä punaiset krysanteemit merkitsivät ( _rakastan. Voisitko todella, John_?).  
  
”Sinä et ole siinä mielenpalatsini ulkopuolella”, Sherlock toistaa. ”Olet heidän kanssaan.”  
  
John huokaa. ”Kyllähän sinä tiedät että…” Hänen sormensa soljuvat auki ja kiinni, eikä Sherlock kohtaa hänen katsettaan. ”En ole hyvä sanomaan näitä asioita. _Me_  emme ole hyviä sanomaan näitä asioita”, John jatkaa.  
  
Valot räpsähtävät pois päältä ja he jäävät hämärään. Kaupungissa ei kuuluisi nähdä tähtiä.  
  
Ei kauaa. Ei kauaa enää. John rykäisee. ”Olisin täällä jos voisin. Ja… sinä olisit voinut olla meidän kanssamme. Mikset tullut?” Hän kysyy hieman ärhäkästi. Sherlock luo häneen paljon puhuvan katseen.  
  
”Tiedät miksen.”  
  
John pudistaa päätään. ”En tiedä”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sherlockin suupielet nytkähtävät ilottomasti. ”Et ansaitse nähdä minun kuolevan enää toiste”, hän tyytyy sanomaan.  _Enkä edes tiedä olisitko halunnut että… Ja olisit katsonut hänen silmiinsä, et minun, enkä olisi kestänyt sitä._  
  
” _Idiootti_ ”, John sanoo ja se kuulostaa juuri sellaiselta kuin voisi kuvitellakin. Tietenkin. ”Luulin että sanoit ’me kaksi maailmaa vastaan’. Sinä kuuluisit minun luokseni.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, ja se on samaan aikaan varoitus ja vaarallisen kaipaava henkäys.    
  
”Sano mitä haluat minun sanovan”, Johnin kuvajainen pyytää uudelleen. Sherlock sulkee silmänsä. Ei enää kauaa ja hän on niin heikko.  _Eikä John saa koskaan tietää._  
  
Sherlock tarttuu kiinni Johnin kädestä. Hän on aina pitänyt Johnin käsistä. Ne ovat pienet hänen omiinsa verrattuna, kompaktin kokoiset ja näppärät kaikkialla muulla kuin näppäimistöllä. Niiden kosketus on aina saanut Sherlockin pulssin soimaan.   
  
(hän kuvitteli soittaneensa jäähyväisensä häissä, mutta sinfonia ei vieläkään ehdy hänen suonissaan)  
  
Sherlock suuntaa istumaan tuoliinsa ja John seuraa hänen perässään kuulumattomin askelein. John kyykistyy hänen eteensä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock kuiskaa.  
  
Yksi sana riittää. John kaartaa vapaan kätensä sormet Sherlockin leukaluun ympärille. He hengittävät ja hitaasti väli katoaa.   
  
 _Myöhäistä_  
  
Johnin huulet maistuvat sateelta. Sherlockin kasvot ovat kosteat ja aika pakenee heidän sormiensa välistä.  
  
 _Myöhäistä_  
  
Hiljalleen koko huone täyttyy ulkoa tulvivasta valosta. Se maalaa Johnin silmäripset hopeisiksi.  
  
 _Myöhäistä_  
  
Sen olisi pitänyt tapahtua tapauksen jälkeen, suloisen adrenaliinin kihistessä ja naurun olisi pitänyt tulvia 221B:n käytäville.  _Sen olisi pitänyt tapahtua_ , Sherlock ajattelee. Hänen sormensa puristavat Johnin hiuksia tiukasti. Valo kasvaa ja korventava kuumuus täyttää hänen luunsa.  
  
” _John_ ”, hän kähähtää punaisten pilkkujen vilistessä luomillaan. Hän pakottaa ne auki.  
  
 _Sherlock._  
  
Maailma päättyy siniseen. 


End file.
